fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA024
Synopsis Yazmyne and Dante cross Route 8 on their way to Lavender Town. Naturally, Yazmyne wants to train and she finds herself battling a set of four talented students. Summary Yazmyne and Dante are walking along the fixed path, and Yazmyne checks her Pokenav to realize they are on Route 8. As they walk, Dante asks Yazmyne if she really wants to pursue Contests. Yazmyne admits that she still doesn't have passion for it. She wants to appease her Pokemon, but she is at risk of doing it half-heartedly. Yazmyne also recalls her loss to Joshua, calling it humiliating. Contests are different from Gym Battles in that with Contests, all victories and defeats are televised and written about. With gyms, if a trainer earns a new badge, it is noted at a Pokemon Center and posted online casually without any fanfare. Yazmyne clarifies saying that if she loses in a gym battle, she doesn't have to be reminded of it and no one will know. The conversation of competition makes Yazmyne angry as she shouts she needs an opponent to make up for this loss. After Yazmyne shouts this, she sees a small explosion and Yazmyne immediate guesses that a trainer battle is happening. She runs after toward it with Dante needing to follow after her. Yazmyne and Dante reach the site of the explosion, which was from a Shadow Ball from a Koffing. Koffing is battling a girl's Fletchinder, and Fletchinder wins the battle with a Flame Charge. The boy, Doane is upset at defeat. Yazmyne interrupts and introduces herself and Dante to what is a group of trainers. Doane introduces himself as does his opponent Megan, and two other trainers Henry, who has a Gulpin, and Will, who has a Voltorb. Dante asks what is going on, and Megan says that she's beaten all three boys. She notes that when the eyes of two trainers meet, a battle begins, and Megan adds that she's locked eyes with Dante. Yazmyne, however, interrupts and insists that she'll be battling Megan. Yazmyne shows her two badges, saying that she's going after the Indigo Plateau Conference. Megan in intrigues as she shows her two badges, the Cascade Badge and the Insight Badge. Yazmyne is curious about the latter, and Megan explains that the Insight Badge comes from the gym leader of Lavender Town, which is where Yazmyne is headed. Doane, Henry, and Will are also trainers aiming for the conference, and when asked Dante insists he is just Yazmyne's travel buddy with an interest in Bug-Type Pokemon. Hoping they are done with formalities, Yazmyne is insistent on a battle. Henry suddenly recognizes the name and checks his Pokegear and he learns that Yaznyne lost horribly in the Saffron City Contest two days ago. Yazmyne is irritated as she confirms. Megan finds it interesting that Yazmyne is pursuing Gyms and Contests, but she doesn't think anything of it. Actually it means Yazmyne must be that talented if she can pursue both and she agrees to a battle. The boys watch from the sidelines with Will agreeing to officiate the match. Yazmyne asks how many Pokemon Megan has, and she replies that she has five. Yazmyne says she does as well, so they both agree to a five on five battle. Yazmyne makes Pidgey first choice and Megan sends out a Rattata. Megan makes the first move and orders Ratatta to use Focus Energy. However, Pidgey strikes first pushing Rattata back with Quick Attack. Rattata remains strong and begins to glow red hot. Rattata then lunges for Pidgey with Crunch. Pidgey remains aerial and blows Rattata back to the ground with Twister. Rattata gets back up and goes for another Crunch, but Pidgey flies around Rattata and blows Rattata back to the ground with Wing Attack. Rattata is knocked out, winning Pidgey the round. Megan recalls Rattata and Yazmyne asks if Megan is ready to get serious. She knows that in longer battles, gauging the opponent's battle strategy is a common tactic, which is why Megan isn't visually upset by the early loss of her Pokemon. Megan responds with a smirk and offers her second Pokemon, a Nidorino. Yazmyne mentally notes that her Butterfree will be perfect against Nidorino should Pidgey lose. Pidgey started the battle with a Twister. Nidorino seems to flinch, but he begins to glow red hot with Focus Energy. Nidorino proceeds to fire a Poison Sting. Pidgey remains fast in the air and dodges the poison needles. Pidgey then dives in with Wing Attack, but when she gets close, Nidorino easily repels her with Double Kick. Nidorino aims to follow with Horn Attack, which glows red and elongates empowered by the Focus Energy. Pidgey manages to recover and fly away from Nidorino then strike him with Quick Attack. Pidgey is getting winded and Nidorino is feeling confident. Yazmyne compliments Nidorino's strength. Megan returns the compliment to Yazmyne and her Pidgey, but they've no intention on letting up. Nidorino fires a Poison Sting. With Pidgey getting tired, she will not be able to dodge as easily. Yazmyne has Pidgey deflect the needles with Twister, which then strikes Nidorino. Pidgey then dived in with Wing Attack. Nidorino began charging in with Horn Attack. Pidgey manages to dip under Nidorino and strike his underbelly to Megan's surprise. Her attack knocks Nidorino into the air, rendering him helpless and exposed. Pidgey goes in for another Wing Attack. Nidorino manages to balance himself midair to hit Pidgey with Poison Sting, but it is not enough to stop her and she slams the Poison-type into the ground with Wing Attack. Will soon calls Nidorino unable to battle, and Megan recalls her Pokemon. Megan is a little frustrated, and she calls out her third choice, Fletchinder. the battle begins and Fletchinder attacks with Flame Charge. Pidgey fires a Twister, which causes Fletchinder to flinch and blow away his flames. Yazmyne orders Pidgey to strike with Quick Attack. Fletchinder pellets Pidgey with Ember. Pidgey is moving to fast and is blown back by some of the pellets of fire. Fletchinder then rams Pidgey, sending her crashing into a tree and unable to battle. Yazmyne recalls Pidgey for her excellent fight. Megan admits that Pidgey certainly is talented and awaits Yazmyne's next choice. Yazmyne chooses her Staryu for the type advantage. Staryu and Fletchinder open their encounter colliding with Water Gun and Ember respectively. Staryu darts into the air with Rapid Spin and Fletchinder dodges each time it tries to attack. Fletchinder then slams Staryu with Flame Charge. The Fire-type glows blue as it builds speed. Megan commands Razor Wind, and Fletchinder's wings glow white building power. Staryu attempts another Water Gun, but Fletchinder is too fast and readily evades the attacks. Yazmyne orders Staryu to use Bubble Beam. Staryu executes just in time to defend Staryu from Razor Wind. The destroyed bubbles form a mist, which Yazmyne did not anticipate, but she is aims to take advantage. Staryu fires a Water Gun and blasts Fletchinder. Staryu attacks with Rapid Spin, and Fletchinder is still just fast enough to dodge. The mist clears and Fletchinder attacks with Flame Charge. Staryu takes the hit, but immediately recovers to strike with Bubble Beam. Fletchinder is too close to dodge, and the super-effective attack knocks him out of the sky. A following Rapid Spin deals the finishing blow and Wil declares Fletchinder unable to battle. Megan recalls Fletchinder for her favorite Pokemon, a Smoochum. Yazmyne records Smoochum into her Pokedex, knowing it is a Psychic-Ice Pokemon. The battle begins with Staryu firing a Water Gun, but Smoochum freezes and crushes with Frost Breath. Staryu darts forward with Rapid Spin, but Megan has Smoochum stop the attack with Psyshock. Smoochum releases bright purple streaks that explode on Staryu, and it immediately renders it unable to battle. Megan notes that when it comes to her battle strategy, she is consistent. Dante realizes this means, Yazmyne clearly prefers a long range opening attack followed by close combat. Yazmyne recalls Staryu and before she prepares her third choice, Yazmyne realizes she's in a bind. Smoochum is Psychic-Type and she knows a powerful attack for both types. Each of her remaining Pokemon have a weakness to Psyhic, Ice, or both in the case of Bulbasaur. Megan notices Yazmyne's hesitation and tell her to hurry up with her next choice. Yazmyne chooses Spinarak, whose Ghost attacks can deal effective damage. With Spinarak out to battle, Dante cheers for the glory of Bug-Type Pokemon. Spinarak and Smoochum open their matchup with a collision of Night Shade and Psyshock, respectively. Spinarak fires a Poison Sting next. While Megan anticipated a close range attack, she remains calm and orders Frost Breath. Smoochum releases a powerful icy wind that freezes the poison needles and shatters them in a light blue glitter. Yazmyne tries a new tactic by having Spinarak use String Shot to at least bind the Psychic Pokemon. Megan orders Smoochum to use Confusion, and she turns Spinarak's String Shot back on her to tie her up. Smoochum walks over to Spinarak and kisses her with Spinarak with Sweet Kiss, putting her in a daze of Confusion. Yazmyne thus cannot command Spinarak at all, and she is defeated by a super-effective Psyshock. Yazmyne recalls Spinarak and decides to call on Bulbasaur, instead of saving him as her last choice. Yazmyne decides to change her tactic and orders Tackle. Bulbasaur charges in, and Megan orders Confusion. Yazmyne gives a quick reply and tells Bulbasaur to turn left then right as he charges in. As such, Smoochum cannot focus in on Bulbasaur, and she is struck by the hard Tackle. Bulbasaur follows up with Vine Whip, but Smoochum recovers and deflects Vine Whip with Confusion. Bulbasaur needs to reel in his vines, and he is struck by a Psyshock that results in an explosion. Despite he explosion, Yazmyne knows Bulbasaur is still standing and they surprise Megan and Smoochum with a Razor Leaf from the smoke. Yazmyne then has Bulbasaur surround Smoochum with another Razor Leaf in a trap. Smoochum cannot use Confusion to control that many leaves. Megan has her use Frost Breath to freeze the leaves and destroy them in a sparkling glitter. Bulbasaur is ready for the counter and continues to surprise Smoochum with a strong Tackle. Another Tackle defeats Smoochum and places Yazmyne back in the lead. Megan recalls Smoochum and can tell that Bulbasaur has been trained much more than Yazmyne's other Pokemon as they were in great sync. However, she says her final Pokemon is as well. Megan calls on a Blitzle. Yazmyne records Blitzle into her dex, which reads it as a Pokemon from the Unova region. Megan shares that she is from Unova ad Blitzle is her first Pokemon. Yazmyne says Bulbasaur is her first, and they are in for a good ending to their battle. Bulbasaur continued to face Megan's fifth and final Pokemon, Zebstrika. Zebsrika planned to win this easily with a direct attack from Spark. However, the move was perfect for Bulbasaur whose vines captured the Electric-Type amd then drain him with Leech Seed. Zebstrika managed to paralyze Bulbasaur with Thunder Wave, and after fierce battling from both sides, Bulbasaur shifted into a Constest-style of battle to ultimately trip Zebstrika with Vine Whip and defeated him with Tackle, winning Yazmyne the battle. Major Events *Yazmyne meets Megan, a new rival *Yazmyne battles and defeats Megan Characters People *Yazmyne *Dante *Megan *Henry *Doane *Will Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Staryu (Yazmyne's) *Ratatta (Megan's) *Nidorino (Megan's) *Onix (Megan's) *Pichu (Megan's) *Dewott (Megan's) *Koffing (Doane's) *Muk *Grimer *Vulpix *Voltorb *Lotad *Seedot Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze